Autumn's Story
by FIWND
Summary: Dengan alasan saling mencintai, bukan berarti kalian tidak akan berpisah. Dari awal, Cinta 'mereka' memang sebuah kesalahan. (HunHan / SeLu / OneShoot / Angst / Sider? Nyari ide ga semudah ngetik huruf di keyboard (:


Tittle : Autumn's Story

Author : FIWND

Summary : Dengan alasan saling mencintai, bukan berarti kalian tidak akan berpisah. Dari awal, Cinta 'mereka' memang sebuah kesalahan. (HunHan / SeLu / OneShoot / Angst / Sider? Nyari ide ga semudah ngetik huruf di keyboard (:

Warning : DLDR! ANGST! SHORT FANFIC!

Disclaimer : THIS STORY PURE BELONG TO ME.

.

.

.

FIWND PRESENT

^^Happy Reading^^

Musim gugur mulai datang menyapa penduduk bumi. Daun daun satu persatu berjatuhan meninggalkan pohon dan mendarat di tanah. Musim gugur kali ini mungkin akan menjadi musim yang paling diingat oleh luhan, atau bahkan dibencinya?.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Burung-burung tetap berkicau dengan merdunya di tengah daun daun yang berguguran, jalanan yang penuh dengan daun daun kering, dan taman yang tetap indah walau bunga tak lagi bermekaran. Ditambah lagi sehun yang menggandeng tangan luhan dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Sehun dan luhan tak pernah terikat status hubungan apapun, mereka hanya menjalaninya, membiarkan hubungan mereka terus mengalir tanpa satu pun yang ingin merubah status hubungan mereka.

"Luhan, sudah berapa lama kita terus beriringan seperti ini?" Tanya sehun mengalihkan atensi luhan dari pemandangan musim gugur yang menurutnya -sedikit berbeda.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa memastikan sudah sejak kapan kita beriringan seperti ini"

Luhan hanya menjawab pertanyaan sehun tanpa berniat menatap sehun dan terus menatap kedepan, ia sudah cukup bahagia dapat mengenal sehun, dapat terus bersama sehun, dan tetap mencintai sehun dalam diam. Tapi luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada hatinya saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia dapat mengenalmu luhan" sehun mengatakannya lalu mengulas senyum tipis. "pertemuan tak terduga kita yang mengantarkan kita sampai pada titik ini" sehun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

Baik sehun maupun luhan sama sama menikmati semua momen kebersamaan mereka, tapi tak ada satupun yang berniat memperjelas hubungan macam apa yang sedang dijalani mereka berdua.

Beberapa langkah lagi sebelum sehun berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pohon akasia. Sehun berdiri menghadap luhan saat ini, dengan pemandangan sebuah danau indah yang terdapat beberapa daun kering hasil dari musim gugur, luhan sudah beberapa kali ke tempat ini bersama sehun, tapi luhan tak berbohong kalau tempat ini tak pernah terasa membosankan.

"Lu, bahkan setelah kita sampai pada titik ini, setelah kita berjalan sejauh ini, aku tak dapat menemukan titik jenuh darimu, kau selalu berhasil membuatku terus mencintaimu"

Luhan merasa sehun sedikit berbeda, sorot mata sehun menunjukan kalau ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan luhan. lalu ia menarik pelan genggaman tangan mereka mendekat kearahnya, sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk meraih tengkuk luhan. Sehun mencium lembut bibir luhan. Sangat lembut dan hati hati, seolah memperlakukan sesuatu yang rapuh dan mudah patah. Nafas sehun menerpa wajah luhan. Luhan dapat merasakan bibir sehun sedikit bergetar. Sehun menciumnya dengan begitu lembut namun terkesan membutuhkan disaat yang bersamaan. Sehun melakukannya seolah tak ada lagi waktu lain, seolah saat ini adalah saat terakhir sehun dapat bersama luhan.

Luhan tertegun melihat tatapan sehun yang tak bisa diartikan olehnya tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, luhan"

"Ku mohon jangan katakan itu"

 _Alasan kenapa aku tak pernah mengakui bahwa aku mencintaimu,_

 _Karena aku tahu,_

 _Tepat saat aku mengakuinya,_

 _Tepat pada saat itu kau juga akan pergi. –Luhan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hening.

Sehun dan luhan hanya dapat terdiam dan saling memandang dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu luhan"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah katakan hal itu sehun"

 _"Aku lebih memilih untuk terus terluka dan diam",_

 _"Berpura-pura bahwa aku tak pernah mencintaimu",_

 _"Mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang selama ini kurasakan",_

 _"Karena aku tahu, hanya dengan cara itu kau dapat terus bersamaku". –Luhan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, luhan" sehun mengatakannya sekali lagi, meyakinkan luhan jika ia sangatlah mencintai luhan.

"Kau tahu? Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, oh sehun"

 _"Tapi saat ini",_

 _"Aku lebih memilih hal bodoh yang selama ini ku hindari",_

 _"Aku lebih memilih untuk mengakuinya padamu",_

 _"Dan itu sama saja dengan aku membiarkanmu pergi",_

 _"Meninggalkan ku dengan semua luka yang kau tinggalkan",_

" _Aku, luhan. Sangat mencintaimu, oh sehun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Sehun dan luhan sama sama memilih bungkam, saling memandang satu sama lain. Hingga sehun mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin luhan dengar seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal luhan, aku harus pergi"

Dan akhirnya kata kata yang tak pernah ingin luhan dengar dari sehun keluar begitu saja saat ia mengakui semuanya pada sehun. Luhan hanya mencintai sehun, apa itu salah?

.

.

.

 _Luhan tau_

 _Sehun tak pergi untuk kembali_

 _Sehun benar benar pergi_

 _Menghilang dan menginggalkan luka_

 _Tapi sayangnya,_

 _Luhan hanya terlalu mencintai sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**


End file.
